In an age when multimedia devices are commonplace, it is inevitable that speaker systems are ubiquitous as broadcasting sound output to a particular region of space would be a likely endeavour. There are many types of speaker systems which are commonly available, such as, for example, multiple satellite speaker systems with a subwoofer, multiple satellite speaker systems without a subwoofer, multiple standalone speakers in various shapes/sizes, and so forth.
Currently, speakers may be physically positioned to affect how sound is transmitted from the speakers to a user. Similarly, an orientation of the speakers may also be varied to affect how sound is transmitted from the speakers to the user. However, the speakers are all in the form of separate units and may be difficult to arrange in a manner desired by the user due to location constraints where the speakers are deployed. Furthermore, the speakers in the form of separate units do not couple with each other, and forming a single speaker unit from the separate units may be done using securing mechanisms, for example, adhesives, cable ties, screws, rivets and so forth. Unfortunately, use of the aforementioned securing mechanisms typically either damage the separate units or are detrimental to the appearance of the separate units. This is undesirable.
In addition, an increasing popularity of flat screen display devices has led to the increasing popularity of the sound bar type of speaker system which visually matches the appearance of flat screen display devices. It should be noted that the sound bar type of speaker system does not allow variation in relation to how sound is transmitted. In this regard, the sound is transmitted from the sound bar type of speaker system in a manner dependent on how a sound driver(s) is positioned within a casing of the sound bar type speaker system. Thus, variation of how sound is transmitted is not possible since the sound driver(s) is not able to be re-positioned within the casing. This lack of adjustment is also undesirable.